User talk:BlazeChance1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendogs: Best Friends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:48, September 2, 2011 I'm leaving I'm leaving the wiki. I did not belong on this wiki. I just wanted to share my Nintendogs love but XxTimberlakexx ruined my life. Ever since I got blocked I didn't take care of my dogs. I'll been crying so hard and my Mom said she can not help me with my problem. I didn't mean to vandilze that page, I meant say that on my page after I deleted conent on the Sonic Generations page on the Sonic News Network. (It was mistake, I didn't mean to do that.) I'm sorry and I don't know what Bandipedia is. Or the Vandal Master. (What is those things?!) I'll never do what I did again! If you unblock me I won't leave the wiki but who cares about me. My classmates don't care about me, my parents don't care about me and my friends don't care about me! Oh yeah, here's my YouTube account link: http://www.youtube.com/user/BlazeChance1?feature=mhee Go get a YouTube account and say bad things about me, but Blaze the Cat will not ok with that, so go ahead and comment bad things. (I will not block you on Youtube. Blaze will just delete your comment, so no worries.) I'll kill myself if XxTimberlakexx doesn't unblock me and nobody will care. *Starts to cry. No I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Also I'm a fifth grader and I'm stupid, I never get A's, I'm the stupidest in my class and this was the last wikia I could be on and edit. I've been blocked on this and Sonic News Network. Everyone hates me! I'm a no talented loser! People on my block want to kill me I ask them "Why?" and they say "We just want to kill you." I'm at least lucky to have a home. I only have two friends: God and Issaiah Brown. Issaiah's Youtube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/SonicIssaiah1 I'm calling the people who hate me to kill me. God will send me to Hell and I'll suffer in Hell alone!! Actually scratch God from being my friend if he going to send me to Hell. XxTimberlakexx if you see this you can tell that I'm a stupid kid and me being sorry makes you want block me for 3000 years, no 4000 years. I'll be in Hell by then. You're not going to care about me. Also my dreams never come true, I always give up. Don't delete all I said about myself. The bad things. The good things about me: WOW! Their isn't anything good about me. Well goodbye world. BlazeChance1 13:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 67.184.218.172, I'm sorry and I'm a stupid fifth grader and I bet a robber will break in and shoot my arm because I have alot of karama. My life sucked ever since I got blocked. I sorry. Very sorry. I'm 10 years old and I'm very scared. *sighs. Dreams never come and I don't get second chances. BlazeChance1 18:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I got your comment on my talk page and I would like to see if I can help. Before I start, I just want you to know that you are not alone. I read the message you put on your talk page and I was concerned. Now before I say anything else, I once felt close to where it seems that you are emotionaly. I got through it and I believe that you can too. It kind of upset me that you said that God wasn't your friend; God is your friend and he won't change his mind. God loves you, and since you seem religious too, I wan't you to remember, "for God so loved the world that he gave his one and only son so that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." Even if you may think bad things about yourself, think about this: God made you for a reason. God doesn't make anyone without a purpose; he specialy designed you for a reason. Don't give up hope. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Remember, Life matters and so do you. I don't know much about the situation with the Wiki and you being blocked, but I believe in second chances. I'll see about it. GanondorfHyrule 16:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Help What happened was I vandilzed a userpage and I meant to put on my page. It was mistake. If you can unblock me that would make my life not a living hell. I have the feeling that you will block my for more time. BlazeChance1 18:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Crying Being Blocked Makes Me Want To Cry!! *Crys! (*While crying) I want to unblocked so bad!!! BlazeChance1 19:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I think I know what you're referring to. Why do you feel that I will block you longer? That's not what I want to do. Anyway, how do you feel about my last post? GanondorfHyrule 19:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Better. You're good friend. If I could follow pages I would follow your page. (I mean like I can't follow pages because I'm blocked.)